Snape, After Midnight
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: First in the "After Midnight" series. Harry is dared by Fred, George, and Ron one night to sneak down to the kitchens and steal some food, but what he finds out is something he really didn't want to know. What is it exactly that Snape does after midnight?


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Snape, After Midnight**

It was about 2:30 a.m. at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many of the students were already in bed and had been for hours. One, however, was not. Harry Potter, in his ever trusty Invisibility Cloak, was quietly making his way down to the kitchens.

This, of course, was not allowed, but Harry had been dared by Fred, George, and Ron Weasley to sneak down and snatch them some food, but that was not all there was to the dare. Under the cloak with him was a camera; he was to take a picture of himself in the act.

"This dare's too easy," Harry had said to the three other boys.

And so, Harry had set out to fulfill the dare. He was already a good ways away from the Gryffindor Common Room when the sound of some sort of music came drifting down the corridor to him.

"What in the world?" Harry wondered.

He turned to follow the music, although it was a corridor that led him in the opposite direction of his true destination. But he just had to know what that music was! It sounded so familiar!

After a going a while down the corridor, he rounded the corner and the music became suddenly very clear. It was Shania Twain´s "Man! I feel like a woman!". It was coming from inside a classroom. Harry opened the door to the room and saw that the song was playing from a small radio, situated on a teacher´s desk, but the sight he saw when he realized _who _had the radio was something he would never forget.

It was the most horrible, terrible thing he had ever seen! There stood Professor Severus Snape, with his back to Harry, in a flowery pink sundress that came up to his knees, showing his pale, hairy legs. To top it all off, he was singing and dancing along with the song! This was Harry´s chance. He thought of something even more daring than stealing from the kitchens.

In a lightning move, Harry threw off his cloak, pulled out the camera, and called Snape´s name. Snape whirled, and he looked _livid_.

"Potter! What are you doing?!" he yelled.

Harry snapped a picture and took off, running back to Gryffindor Tower faster than he´d ever flown in Qudditch. He had outdone Fred and George this time.

**………………… **

The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry still hadn´t shown anyone the picture. Fred, George, and Ron had been asleep in the Common Room when he´d arrived. Instead of rousing them to report the news, he had set to developing the picture so he would have something to show.

Harry entered the Great Hall in full smiles. Ron, when he had sat down, had immediately began mocking him about his unfulfilled task. Harry, who had the revealing picture in his pocket, waited patiently until Ron had said so much he had to stop to take a breath.

"Ron," Harry began, "I´ve-"

He was cut off by a sudden bellow across the Hall.

"Potter, in my office! Now!" rang Snape´s voice. He was standing in the Hall´s doorway.

"Harry, it´s early morning. You haven´t had a chance to possibly do anything to him yet," Hermione protested.

Harry, however, got up and walked obediently out, following the Potions Professor to his doom. In Snape´s office, Harry was instructed to take a seat before his desk. Snape took his seat behind the desk.

"So, Potter, I understand you caught me last night in the middle of a, um, hobby of mine," he hissed at Harry.

Harry, trying his best to suppress laughter, nodded. After a moment´s pause, Snape spat out one single line.

"I want the picture."

"I don´t have developed yet, sir," Harry replied, crossing his fingers behind his seat. No way he was giving up this evidence.

"I will have you expelled, Potter!" He roared.

"How?" Harry asked boldly. "You can´t tell the Headmaster about this because I bet he doesn´t know!"

Snape sat, stunned. Finally he said, "Very well. You are correct that Dumbledore knows nothing of this, but I will be watching you, Potter. The _moment_ I see you with that picture, it´ll be the end of your days at Hogwarts as we know it!"

"Then may I go?" Harry asked.

"Leave!"

**………………… **

Back in the Great Hall, Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"What was it about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Smiling, Harry replied, "It´s Saturday, right?"

"Right," said Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Then after we finish eating, come with me to Gryffindor Tower. Do I ever have something I need to show you!"

* * *

Disclaimer the 2nd- I don't own "Man, I Feel Like a Woman!" That belongs to Ms. Twain and her record company. 


End file.
